1. Field of the Invention
The present novel invention relates to a levelable secured system for hanging wood and metal frames to a wall.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, it has been common to hang framed pictures and paintings or other artworks and the like onto a wall, and if the value of the artwork warranted, to secure the frame to the wall in some locking fashion. A number of methods for this are known to the prior art, including the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,436 issued to Kuhnke on Apr. 27, 1976. This reference is entitled Device For Locking A Framed Picture To A Wall and is not assigned of record. The reference shows a generally disk shaped device with an extending arm which engages a part of a picture frame in its locked position and holds the frame against the wall. The device also prevents lateral and upward movement of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,744 issued to Sherman and Nielsen on May 31, 1983. This reference is entitled Anti-theft Frame Hanging System and is assigned of record to the Nielsen Moulding Design Corporation of Townsend, Mass. This reference shows a frame apparatus including a frame body for retaining a display article and a securing system fixed to a support surface and detachably engagable with the rear surface of the frame body. The securing system includes a latch assembly attaching the frame body to the support surface and having a release mechanism concealed therebetween. Because the latch release mechanism is concealed from view, unauthorized removal of the frame body from the support surface is deterred.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,679 issued to Sherman on Feb. 19, 1985. This reference is entitled Anti-Theft Frame Hanging System and is assigned of record to the Nielsen Moulding Design Corporation, of Townsend, Mass. This reference shows a frame body for retaining a display article and having a rear surface that can be releasably secured to a support surface. Included in the invention is a releasable latch mechanism for attaching the rear surface to the support surface and movable between a locked position preventing removal of the frame body from the support surface and a release position allowing removal thereof. The latch mechanism comprises a release means disposed between and substantially concealed by the frame body and the support surface and operable to move the latch mechanism to the release position so as to allow removal of the frame body. Also included in the invention is a plurality of spaced apart catch brackets for mounting on the support surface and adapted to releasably engage the rear surface and to be completely retained within receptacles defined thereby. The concealed latch mechanism provides attachment security and the receptacle retained catch brackets facilitate use of the invention with a frame body composed of rearwardly opening channels that form an outer periphery for the display article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,526 issued to Rabinowitz on Aug. 19, 1986. This reference is entitles Frame Hanger and is not assigned of record. This reference shows a picture frame hanger that comprises a block of plastic, wood or metal having at least one lateral projection defining a lip receivable into the groove or channel of a picture frame. The lip may be parallelepiped in form, or comprise a beveled surface with the bevel diverging in the direction opposite the support wall. In the preferred embodiment the hanger included both parallelepiped and beveled projections on alternate edges for a more flexible device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,934 issued to Fremstad on Feb. 27, 1990. This reference is entitled Picture Frame Fastening Means and is not assigned of record. This reference shows a picture frame locking device that also permits the precise marking of a wall for fastener insertion. The device comprises a base that attaches to a wall, and includes locking members rotatable into overlying relationship with flanges in the tubular metal frame. A tool can provide rotation of the locking members into locked positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,449 issued to Hart on May 11, 1993. This reference is entitled Apparatuses And Method For Hanging Frames and in not assigned of record. This reference shows an apparatus that is securely attached to a mounting surface, such as a wall, and upon which a frame is hung. The apparatus has a generally planar body with a protruding supporting rail, and includes alignment notches, a spirit level, bracket recess, and mounting holes. The supporting rail is intended for engagement with the universal Bassembly channels of commercial metal frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,525 issued to Cevasco on Jun. 20, 1995. This reference is entitled Anti-Theft Device and is assigned of record to Vantine Studios of Hamilton, New York. This reference shows a two member mounting device in which one member is mounted to a wall and the other member is attached to the back of a picture frame or plaque. The two members inter-engage one another and a padlock may be attached to prevent separation, thus securing the picture frame or plaque to the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,090 issued to Parkin Oct. 5, 1999. This reference is entitled Mounting Device and is not assigned of record. This reference shows a mounting device for mounting an article on or against a supporting structure, such as a wall. The device includes a securing portion and an elongate support portion. The securing portion has one or more securing formation configured to be securable to the support structure. The support portion has one or more support formation extending along its length arranged on a plane at an angle to the securing plane of the securing formation.